$3ijk - 7j + 2k - 2 = 2j - 6k - 8$ Solve for $i$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $3ijk - 7j + 2k - {2} = 2j - 6k - {8}$ $3ijk - 7j + 2k = 2j - 6k - {6}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $3ijk - 7j + {2k} = 2j - {6k} - 6$ $3ijk - 7j = 2j - {8k} - 6$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $3ijk - {7j} = {2j} - 8k - 6$ $3ijk = {9j} - 8k - 6$ Isolate $i$ ${3}i{jk} = 9j - 8k - 6$ $i = \dfrac{ 9j - 8k - 6 }{ {3jk} }$